


It Takes Courage

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Test of Courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Dia isn't afraid of ghosts. But Mari isn't about to let her get away with not being scared on a test of courage.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Series: Halloween prompt week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987144
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	It Takes Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween prompt week, day 6. Prompt was "Test of Courage".

“This is insane. You know that right? That you’re both insane?”

“ Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Dia,” Mari said. “ _ You _ ’ _ re  _ the one who said you don’t believe in ghosts, right?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dia asked.

“If you don’t believe in ghosts, then walking through somewhere that might be haunted isn’t really a test of courage, is it?” Kanan said.

Dia frowned. Honestly, it was infuriating how Kanan and Mari always seemed to be the most in sync in moments like these.

“So,” Mari said. “Obviously to _really_ test our courage, we have to spice it up a little!”

“ And so you came up with  _ doing it naked _ ?”

“Admit it,” Kanan said. “It’ll definitely make you more afraid, right?”

“ Afraid of getting  _ arrested _ !” Dia snapped.

“That still counts as afraid!” Mari chirped. “Now come on, let’s go!”

Before Dia could protest, Mari had vaulted over the gate, and Kanan was quickly following. Dia paused, glanced around, and then reluctantly made her own way onto the grounds of the highschool she’d attended for three years.

Uranohoshi Girls' High School had shut down, but a school closing didn’t happen all at once. Even with all the former students attending other schools and all the staff officially dismissed, there was still a building there. A building whose location had never done it any favours, in area that didn’t even have enough people to fill the registrations for a local school. Needlessly to say, the land was not exactly in high demand. And so the building sat there rotting away, even years later. Not worth maintaining but not worth the expense of tearing down. Empty. Abandoned.

And the site of what Mari had declared was “The Official Matsura-Ohara-Kurosawa Reunion Test of Courage”.

Dia had tried to talk them out of it. Unfortunately, she had thought the best way to dissuade them was toc convince them that it wouldn’t be particularly spooky. It was, after all, a place they were quite familiar with. It was unlikely to be haunted. Maybe adding that she didn’t believe in ghosts anyway was what had ruined her argument. Or maybe Mari had decided on this ludicrous addition from the very start, and Dia should have just resigned herself to joining in from the very beginning.

Damn them both, taking advantage of the fact that there was no way that she was letting them do this alone. It wasn’t fair to take advantage of her sense of responsibility for their antics.

Mari, to Dia’s surprise and indignation, had made a copy of the key to the school at some point, and so she unlocked the front door for them, closing it behind them as they all got inside.

“Alright,” Mari said. “It’s time.”

If she thought about it logically, Dia knew she really didn’t have to go along with this. It wasn’t like she couldn’t keep an eye on them while staying clothed, after all. And yet, at Mari’s coaxing, she found herself unbuttoning her blouse and unclipping her bra, and in no time at all, she was standing completely bare in the cool air of the schoolhouse.

Mari wolf whistled.

“Shut up,” Dia said, flushing and crossing her arms over herself. Unsurprisingly, she’d been the last to finish undressing, and Kanan and Mari were standing and watching her with matching grins, neither of them hiding themselves in the slightest.

“Let’s just go already,” Dia said. “Before we freeze to death.”

“Lead the way, student council president!” Mari said, saluting, and Dia shot her a glare before confidently stepping forward.

Only for Mari to wolf whistle again.

“I hate to watch her go,” Kanan said.

“But I _looooove_ to watch her leave,” Mari cooed.

“Goddamnit,” Dia said, turning and covering herself again. “You go first. I am _not_ having you give a running commentary on my ass the whole time.”

“ I guess Dia prefers to lead from  _ behin- _ ”

“Go!”

* * *

It was only a single hallway later that Dia realized what a terrible mistake she’d made.

If she had been in the lead, it would have been embarrassing, yes, but she could have minimized the problem. A confident power walk would keep things moving, and she could just stare blankly ahead and try to block out Mari and Kanan’s snickering.

With Mari and Kanan taking the lead, though, she had no such mercy. Mari was in no hurry at all, peeking in classrooms and strolling along as pace that was simultaneously very slow to cover ground _and_ very convenient for Mari to sway her hips, making sure that Dia was _very_ distracted and definitely not just staring ahead. And of course it had to be an incredibly bright full moon, flooding the halls with enough light that keeping her flashlight away from Mari’s ass was _not_ enough to keep it out of sight. She was ashamed of it, but Dia couldn’t help but keep a close eye out for the tantalizing flashes of pink as Mari shifted her stance, and she was getting more than a little turned on.

Mari’s route through the school wasn’t exactly efficient, either. They seemed to be visiting every floor, taking every turn that could lead them through more of the school. Mari was dragging this out on purpose.

Finally, though, she came to a halt. It wasn’t at the entrance where their clothes lay abandoned, though. It was in front of their old classroom.

“Why did you stop?” Dia asked.

“Well,” Kanan said. “It would be kind of a waste not to go in, right? We’re here anyway.”

“Come on, Dia, come on,” Mari said. Opening the door- which she must have unlocked earlier, on some kind of demented recon mission- she strutted over to the teacher’s podium and made a dramatic gesture. “To your desk, young lady!”

Dia rolled her eyes, but she walked over to the faded desk and sat down, thankful that it covered her fairly well.

“Today’s lesson,” Mari said. “Is sex education! Could I get two volunteers, please?”

Kanan raised her hand, and Dia stared at them incredulously.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Well, if we only have one volunteer,” Mari said. “I guess I’ll just have to tag in!”

Kanan walked up to the teacher’s podium, and Mari embraced her, pulling her into a deep kiss as their hands shamelessly roved each other’s bodies. Dia hadn’t been the only one getting a little turned on during the walk over, it seemed.

And speaking of that, with this view, it was getting very hard to keep her cool.

“Okay,” Mari said, pulling away from the class. “Let’s demonstrate oral sex for the class!”

And just like that, she got down on her knees and started to eat Kanan out.

Dia squirmed as Kanan moaned and put a hand on Mari’s head. “Ah, Mari..!”

Dia didn’t watch a lot of porn, but it wasn’t as if she’d _never_ done it. And so she confidently say that her girlfriends doing it directly in front of her was _way_ more arousing.

Kanan moaned again and threw her head back. Well.. if she was distracted by Mari, surely neither of them would notice if Dia took care of herself, right…?

She snuck her hand down between her legs, and-

“Teacher,” Kanan said. “Miss Kurosawa is masturbating in class.”

Dia froze and her eyes darted up to meet Kanan’s gaze. Kanan grinned at her.

“Oh my, my,” Mari said, standing up and wiping her mouth. “That’s not allowed. Miss Kurosawa, come to the front of the class.”

Shamefaced, Dia slowly stood up and trudged towards Mari, humiliatingly aware that she was actively _dripping_ at this point.

“Well now, Miss Kurosawa, you’ll have to be punished for that.”

Mari pulled out a chair and sat down, patting her knees.

Dia looked at her in disbelief.

“Lie down over my knees, please,” Mari said. “It’s time for your punishment.”

Dia took a deep breath and them obeyed, Mari scooting her into position so that her ass was hanging out as her legs dangled, her pussy on full display for Kanan.

Mari’s hand came down hard on her ass, and Dia squeaked, but she definitely felt a pulse run through her pussy, and she covered her face in shame.

“You’ve been a naughty girl,” Mari said, spanking her again. “Doing it by yourself instead of sharing with the class.”

Dia yelped as Mari kept at it, switching between cheeks with a relentless rhythm.

“Say “sorry, miss”,” Mari said.

“Sorry, miss,” Dia said, biting her lip as her face burned in shame.

“Good,” Mari said, and then Dia tensed up as she felt two fingers at her entrance. “Here’s your reward for taking your punishment so well.”

It took a  _ shamefully  _ short amount of time for Mari to bring her to orgasm. Di was already so turned on that less than a minute twitching and moaning on Mari’s lap as she came on her fingers.

“Good girl,” Mari said, rubbing her hair.

* * *

“I am never celebrating Halloween with you again,” Dia said, as she gingerly pulled her panties on, wincing a little as they brushed her sensitive cheeks.

In the end, they hadn’t left the classroom until the “sex ed” lesson had gone over quite a few different things, and the shame of it was really stating to set in. Not only had they snuck into the school and run around naked, they’d had sex in their old classroom. On Dia’s old desk, for god’s sake.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Mari said. “It was fun, right?”

“ It was  _ mortifying _ ,” Dia said, carefully avoiding actually answering the question.

“Well, it was a good test of courage, at least,” Kanan said.

“What do you mean?” Dia said.

“You’re supposed to be looking for ghosts, right?” Kanan said. “Ghostly screams and spooky moan and stuff.”

“So what?”

She grinned. “I heard plenty of moaning.”

Mari laughed and clapped as Dia groaned and buried her face in her hands.

She was never going to do another test of courage for as long as she lived.


End file.
